Boys Before Flowers: Moment Musical, a Sequel
by Dovewing01
Summary: Jan Di's childhood friend has been one of the lucky few to be selected into Shin Hwa University, for a music scholarship. After playing for class, Ji Hoo promises to help her become the best musician, great enough to awe the strictest judges and audience. However, things take an unexpected turn when Joon Pyo and Jan Di take a deeper dive into their relationship.
1. Her Childhood Friend

**fter Joon Pyo and Jan Di got together, I felt really really bad for Ji Hoo. So, I designed a new character and wrote a sequel, taking place about the time they were all in college. Probably also about the time when Yi Jeong is gone, due to being in Sweden, and Joon Pyo just came back from the U.S. It is mainly based off of Ji Hoo and the new character. Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Oye! Did you not hear?" Jan Di asked loudly, practically yelling at Goo Joon Pyo.

He shrugged and kept walking with the F4 behind him. Jan Di was almost sick of his attention span, which lasted for only a minute or two when she was screaming her head off. Woo Bin sighed and caught up to Joon Pyo.

"She said, her friend was about to transfer here on a music scholarship and suddenly successful parents," Woo Bin explains with sparkling eyes. I sighed and turned to look at Joon Pyo.

"Oh! So that's what you were talking about!" he said nervously.

Jan Di glared at Joon Pyo, and Ji Hoo gave a little smile. Jan Di smiled happily after yelling at Joon Pyo again and skipped to where Ji Hoo was.

"Sunbae, you know, my friend might just be better than you at music," she commented casually, trying to provoke the usually calm Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo couldn't help but scoff. Throughout his entire life, no one has ever been better than him in music.

Suddenly, Jan Di ran past them and tackled a figure.

"Mi Sun! I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed happily. Joon Pyo cracked a smile, never having seen Jan Di this excited before. She looked like she could explode from all the excitement she contained. Like a ticking time bomb. The other girl seemed excited as well, but it was a little more reserved and quiet than Jan Di's. She held a violin case in her hand, which Ji Hoo took notice of.

After the loud reunion was over, Jan Di took Mi Sun's hand and introduced her to the three boys. They all smiled and were polite to Jan Di's childhood friend.

"Mi Sun, this is Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo."

"Nice to meet you!" Mi Sun said.

Woo Bin walked up to Mi Sun and grinned. "Would you like me to get you a cup of tea m'lady?"

Jan Di glared at him, trying to tell him not to flirt with her best friend. Woo Bin shrugged at Jan Di and kept watching Mi Sun for her reaction. But Mi Sun didn't seem to have any reactions. She paused for a moment, as if thinking about it.

"Nah. Unless...its iced?" she asked uncertainly.

Silence.

Joon Pyo's phone broke the silence, with a call telling him to go to the Shin Hwa group's headquarters immediately. Woo Bin on the other hand walked away slowly, mumbling something that sounded like, "Is something wrong about me today?", while Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled and laughed. Mi Sun was just confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

Jan Di reassured her that there wasn't anything wrong and told her to get to class as quickly as possible.

"Wait! Jan Di! Where's the concert room?" she asked. But Jan Di didn't hear her and continued to walk to the university and eventually out of her sight. Mi Sun sighed and looked around herself.

"I know where the concert hall is."

Mi Sun turned around and saw Ji Hoo behind her. He had his violin case on, which meant he was going to give the freshmans a performance today.

Mi Sun smiled gratefully and took out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Uh...Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded before heading towards the concert hall, Mi Sun running after him and attempting to catch up to Ji Hoo's quick walk. She sighed and walked into the concert hall once. As soon as they walked in, everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on Ji Hoo. Mi Sun silently wondered if he was popular in school, but answered that question herself.

She found herself a seat in the auditorium and glanced up at the stage, where Ji Hoo began to play.

His music was calming, and filled with powerful emotions. The movements he made on stage were lucid and smooth.

After about two minutes, the piece ended and the professor came upstage.

"Now, who thinks they can do better than that?"

No one raised their hand. Ji Hoo's violin skills were too great for anyone to match. Even the professor had to admit Ji Hoo's playing was better than his own.

A hand suddenly shot into the air.

"Ah, Mi Sun? You believe you can do better?"

Mi Sun ran up to the stage with her violin and bow ready, nodding at the professor. He sighed and glanced at Ji Hoo, mouthing something only he could see from that particular angle.

 _Don't underestimate her._

Ji Hoo sighed and let her take the stage.

And so she began.

Ji Hoo's eyes widened. She was playing the right notes, the right rhythm, but a totally different taste and tempo from his.

She had repeated his piece, except now it sounded totally different. Unlike anything he had ever played before. The music glowed and excited him, making him want to move in time with the beats. Mi Sun was enjoying herself as well, moving with the music.

After she was done, Ji Hoo watched her. She seemed to be panting, with a small head of sweat on her forehead. He had never known someone to work that hard on music. At this rate...

"Mi Sun!"

Mi Sun turned around after class, hearing someone calling her name.

"Ji Hoo! Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Ji Hoo smiled. "I was wondering, who teaches you violin?"

Mi Sun stayed silent for a minute before looking back up at Ji Hoo.

"Someone taught me the basics as a kid by accident and I figured out the rest by myself and the Internet. Why?" she asked. Then Mi Sun grinned, realizing why he wanted to know who her teacher was.

"Oh," she mumbled. "So was I good at playing the violin?" she asked.

Ji Hoo blinked and opened his mouth to say something, however closing it again. If he said she did good, she'd probably brag about being better. But if he said she was awful, she'd probably start two tumors. One, Ji Hoo is a liar. Two, Ji Hoo is mean. She had a huge grin on her face. Was she even aware of these two possible answers?

"You did a good job," Ji Hoo simply said.

Mi Sun laughed. "Thanks! You did great too."

Ji Hoo paused for a moment. She had totally different personalities than Jan Di, relaxed and happy. On the other hand...she didn't call anyone Sunbae, not even once. Was that normal? It shouldn't be...It was strange.

She seemed so relaxed and at ease, it made Ji Hoo worry about her every day necessities. If he remembered correctly, Jan Di did mention Mi Sun being a little too relaxed an hyper at times.

"Ji Hoo, how did you meet Jan Di?" Mi Sun questioned.

"Oh. Its a long story."

"I have time. My next class is musical theory and I dont have it until later tho afternoon!"

Ji Hoo sighed. "All right. It began when Joon Pyo ordered the students at school to attack her. I found her on the roof, ranting about us and Joon Pyo especially."

Mi Sun cracked up and began to laugh. "Fate has a lot of humor don't you think?"

Ji Hoo cracked a grin while Mi Sun waved goodbye to him, rushing off to one of the music practice rooms.

"Sunbae! Lets go!"

Ji Hoo turned around and saw Jan Di motioning him to follow her. A little reluctant, but still followed. When she stopped in front of a practice room, she told him to be quiet.

Beautiful piano music began flow through their ears. Jan Di grinned and pressed her face against the door.

"Mi Sun's playing is so beautiful. You two are almost equivalent in skill correct Sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

Ji Hoo didn't speak again until the piece was over. Jan Di panicked and dragged him away. Far away from the practice room.

To be honest, Ji Hoo was glad. Finally, someone who put in enough hard work into music to surpass him. She had great potential, which Ji Hoo saw clearly and predicted a few.

Ji Hoo made a promise with himself.

He promised to help her in music until she could awe the world.


	2. A Duet To Play

"Mi Sun. What other instruments do you play?" Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun jumped suddenly. After music theory was over, she was going to get some coffee and start on her homework, and did not expect F4's Ji Hoo to be waiting outside the classroom to talk to her about music and such.

"Uh...piano, violin, a little bit of flute and guitar. Why?" she asked, mystified at the sudden question. To be honest, Ji Hoo had been an idol to her as a little kid. After she grew up however, she grew out of the admiration when she reached a high point of musical knowledge.

Ji Hoo nodded. "That's a good variety. I was going to ask for a favor since you seem to be the only one-ah...would you like to buy a cup of coffee?"

A crowd had gathered around them, watching, and even filming. Mi Sun pretended not to notice, but Ji Hoo saw her eyes waver back and forth between him and the bystanders.

Mi Sun nodded happily, glad to be out of everyone's sight.

Ji Hoo took her to the F4's gathering room.

"So, as I was saying. I have a favor."

"What is it?" Mi Sun asked, anxious and worried she wouldn't be able to help. She hated it when she told someone no, or that she couldn't do something. Any type of rejection that came out of her mouth was regretted immediately.

Ji Hoo looked up to see Mi Sun looking worried and hid a smile.

"I would like someone to play a duet with me for one of my concerts. I believe, that person, should be you. So, what do you say?"

This wasn't necessarily needed, but a duet and corporation was important in music

Mi Sun shrugged. "Piano?"

Ji Hoo gave a small nod and handed her pages of music.

Mi Sun grinned as she flipped through the pages. Primo and seccondo were both fairly easy, and she could play whichever part she wanted without fail.

"Sure! I think I can do it. When is your concert?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Mi Sun's eyes widened and she panicked. How was she supposed to even complete a fifteen paged duet with Ji Hoo, in a day? Mi Sun immediately began calculating the time while Ji Hoo watched everything happen in amusement.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, could I practice with you tonight? And tomorrow when I don't have classes? Please? If that's not too much trouble?" she desperately asked.

Ji Hoo nodded with a small smile. Mi Sun bowed, and ran outside without a second word.

* * *

"JI HOO SUNBAE!"

The F4 turned around at the sound of Mi Sun's voice, now complete with Yi Jeong having returned from Sweden.

Mi Sun panted, out of breath, while Ji Hoo told them to go on without him.

"What did I miss?" Yi Jeong asked slyly.

Woo Bin grinned. "Mi Sun's the childhood friend of Jan Di. It seems that Ji Hoo and her became friends yesterday."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Oh, I see."

Joon Pyo grinned. "I wonder if..anything'll happen." He knew that Ji Hoo still had feelings for Jan Di up to this point, and wanted his desperately to move on, for all of their own good.

Ji Hoo sat on a bench with Mi Sun as she showed him the music.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, theres a part where it calls for a repeat but the notes sound weird."

Ji Hoo peered at the music. She was right, the chord did seem to sound weird with the notes so he nodded.

"What do you suggest?" Ji Hoo asked.

"The G major chord instead."

Ji Hoo played it in his head and nodded. "That seems like it would work. Also, where would you like to practice?"

Mi Sun shrugged. "I dont really care. As long as the keys and petals work, and the piano's in tune, I'm good."

Ji Hoo smiled. "How about your house then?"

Mi Sun stood up.

"Sounds good! My house, tonight...hmm...would five be okay?"

Ji Hoo nodded and gave Mi Sun back the pages of music.

"See you then Ji Hoo sunbae!"

Ji Hoo smiled. She finally began to call him Sunbae.

* * *

Mi Sun opened the doors to see Ji Hoo standing in the doorway. She let him come in and showed him to the piano room.

"Are your parents not home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Business trip out of country. My brother went with them."

Ji Hoo nodded and looked around the room. It was completely white, except for the black piano, and an orchid on top.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, lets start practing!"

Little to their knowledge, F4 and Jan Di were eavesdropping from below the window. They listened closely, with only Joon Pyo not taking it very seriously.

"I can't believe it! He's interacting with someone! And its a girl!" Woo Bin whistled and Yi Leong just chuckled softly.

Jan Di shushed them and kept listening.

"BAM!"

They all jumped and shrieked a little to the sound of the piano being hit like that. Sadly, the piece began with a ff. Fortissimo. Extremely loud. Four chords that interacted in perfect harmony.

The music kept ongoing though, but much more quiet.

"Someone seems to be eavesdropping Ji Hoo sunbae..." Mi Sun commented, keeping her eyes on the keys.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I can tell."

"Should we do anything-"

"No. Not now. Follow my instructions after the piece is over."

Mi Sun grinned and kept playing with Ji Hoo. There was no hesitation in the duet. Everything seemed to flow and soar. The four who were listening outside didn't speak another word, simply enjoying the harmony of four hands.

As the last notes were played, they all sighed and awaited for the two to keep on practicing.

"Hey guys."

"Fancy seeing you here."

They all jumped up and screamed. Jan Di laughed nervously. Joon Pyo scoffed but looked slightly alarmed. Woo Bin seemed to look guilty, while Yi Leong kept a blank face.

Mi Sun and Ji Hoo glanced at each other, both smiling.

"I think...that you all should leave, no?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di laughed. "Yeah. We were just...going...to...do that. Lets...go guys!"

They all hopped on to their cars and sped away before any words of complaint could come from Ji Hoo or Mi Sun's mouth.

After an hour of more practicing and laughter, Mi Sun said she needed a break, then went outside. Curious of what she meant by an outside break, Ji Hoo followed her outside.

"Mi Sun, why are you lying in the grass?"

Mi Sun opened her eyes and glanced up at Ji Hoo.

"Its a way for me to relax."

Her hair was a little wet, due to the moistness of the grass.

"What about your hair?"

"I'll just wash it. The grass always feels soft and comfy."

Ji Hoo sat down besides her and watched the horizon. The sun began to set.

"Mi Sun-"

Mi Sun jumped up with a scary look on her face.

"I-I have to make dinner!" she shrieked, running into the house. With an amused face, Ji Hoo followed her inside and watched her throw open the fridge.

"Mi-Sun, can't you just go out to eat?" he asked.

Mi-Sun shook her head.

"Our driver's taking the month off. Pretty much everyone is. So I'm home all alone, and I just happen to not know how to make dinner."

Ji Hoo closed the fridge and looked at Mi Sun.

"Why don't we just go out to eat? I'll give you a ride or something." Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun gasped. "Really Ji Hoo sunbae?" she asked in surprise.

Ji Hoo smiled and took her hand, leading her outside to his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet, and started driving.

"So, anyplace in particular?" he asked.

"A fast food restaurant!" Mi Sun shouted.

Ji Hoo was surprised. Someone like her wanted to go to a fast food restaurant? Not some fancy dining restaurant?

Mi Sun looked out at the streets, lighted with several different colors. Her parents had never let her out alone at night, or on a motorcycle. Jan Di's friends were all so nice, especially Ji Hoo.

Now, what wasn't on their mind, was the fact, that Jan Di was demanding Joon Pyo to follow them into the restaurant. When Joon Pyo refused because someone might recognize him, she handed him her hat and her fake glasses.

When Joon Pyo and Jan Di finished their order and sat down a few tables away from Ji Hoo and Mi Sun, both took mental notes. Ji Hoo smiled and laughed a lot more, and seemed to be intrigued with Mi Sun.

After dinner, Joon Pyo ran outside with an exhausted Jan Di, about to faint because of how tired she was, with so many things on her plate.

Ji Hoo drove Mi Sun home,before waving good bye and going back to his home.

Mi Sun went inside and played another song. The song that she loved since she was ten years old.

Moment Musical.


	3. The Concert

Mi Sun studied the pages of music, carving the notes into her head. Memorizing and getting everything together.

The performance was tonight. She and Ji Hoo both planned to meet up in the practice rooms whenever available. They exchanged phone numbers as soon as they got to school before heading to their own classes.

As much as the music teacher loved to hear the sound of Ji Hoo's instruments, he knew that Ji Hoo was technically in medical school. Hi Hoo of course, had devoted his life to both the arts and medical practice. His grandfather was in a tight condition, so they decided to leave the clinic closed for now.

Just as class was over and Mi Sun began to head over to the practice room, Jan Di appeared in front of her, holding an ice cream.

"Hungry Mi Sun?"

Mi Sun looked at her friend and smiled appreciatively before taking the ice cream and eating it in big bites. The stress seemed to melt out of her as she enjoyed the ice cream.

Mi Sun immediately thanked Jan Di for the ice cream, but Jan Di replied it was no big deal.

"Have you been stressed lately Mi Sun?" Jan Di asked.

Mi Sun hesitated, not wanting to admit the fact that practicing piano was actually beginning to become tedious and stressful, but nodded and finished up the ice cream cone.

"The piece is hard, and I feel like it isn't quite ready yet," Mi Sun confessed, standing up and stretching her limbs out.

Jan Di smiled. "Afraid you won't live up to Ji Hoo Sunbae's expectations?"

Mi Sun nodded. "The performance is tomorrow at six. The duet is about nine minutes long, almost ten."

Jan Di's eyes widened. "We listened to you guys played for that long? Yesterday?" she asked.

Mi Sun laughed and shook her head. "Of course not Jan Di. We only played half of it. You guys listened for four minutes. We never got to practice the last half since we kept polishing the first."

As their conversation about the piece continued, Ji Hoo waited outside the practice room where Mi Sun had practiced yesterday. He was patient, and expected Jan Di to be talking to her or something similar to that.

To help Mi Sun with her leadership, he let her decide what they practiced and even gave her primo. She did seem surprised at first, but accepted the news well. There was only one thing he was worried about.

Mi Sun didn't mention practicing the second part, and kept polishing up the first. She was probably the type who tried to make the piece perfect and then left the next part of the piece a bit more rough.

Ji Hoo decided to bring up the second part in case she forgot.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! Sorry I'm late!" she yelled, running down the hallway.

Ji Hoo opened the practice room door and went inside with her, putting out a 'Do Not Disturb' sign in front of the door.

* * *

"I'm guessing you need a ride tonight?"

Mi Sun nodded. She could just take the bus, but then if her parents found out, they'd likely be furious and keep her under house arrest for a few days.

Ji Hoo chuckled as if reading her thoughts. In a way, her parents were somewhat like Joon Pyo's family, except slightly better. He sensed this, and so he offered her the ride. Mi Sun's eyes brightened and she eagerly accepted his suggestion.

Tonight was the night of the concert. Mi Sun's anxiety and stress was on top and Ji Hoo couldn't do anything about it.

They practiced for another hour before Ji Hoo convinced her to stop and take a little break, maybe out on the grass. Instead, she went straight to the fridge and pulled out two chocolate Popsicles, handing on to Ji Hoo.

"You like...ice cream?" Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun nodded with a straight face as she bit into the chocolate ice cream.

"I eat it when I'm upset and it always makes me feel better."

Ji Hoo couldn't resist but smile. It was almost exactly like what the pancake symbolizes for him. A comfort food. Delicious and able to cheer anyone up.

A realization hit Ji Hoo. Comfort foods were used when you were sad, stressed, or anxious. He expected Mi Sun to be a little worried, but definitely not to the point to where all she could think about was practice!

As Ji Hoo looked around the house, he realized something. A part of him felt surprised anyone having this trait in their personality could still be a musician and artist.

Mi Sun was a perfectionist. She told him a few days ago everyone who lived in their house had basically gone on a big break. Yet her house was clean and shiny. No dustdrifted on the piano or tables. No stains covered the floors.

As to why he was surprised...well, music required emotions. If you relied too much on the piece being exactly the way it was, it would've made it mechanical and unpleasant to the ear. The thought never had occurred to him, because she changed up the piece the first time he had played in front of the freshmen.

"Ah! We better get going!" Ji Hoo added, checking the clock on the wall.

Mi Sun looked at him in utter shock. "Hi Hoo Sunbae! We have another two hours before the concert begins!"

Ji Hoo finished the popsicle and threw the stick and wrapper into the trash can.

"Didn't I say I had to get there early?"

Mi Sun sighed and excused herself to change. Ji Hoo smiled to himself, wondering how she felt about the piece.

When Mi Sun was done, Ji Hoo really began to be concerned. Maybe Jan Di rubbed off on her when they were kids? Or was it the opposite?

It was nothing fancy, a pink dress with black layers that reached right below her knees with a black belt at her waist. Her hair was almost exactly the same as before, but with a hair clip at the side. She wore no makeup, and wore simple flats.

Jan Di wouldn't even go to somewhere fancy dressed in that!

"Is something wrong?" Mi Sun asked, concerned for Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shook his head and headed towards the door. If he brought up the fact that her dress was informal, she would probably be upset and definitely sad. Plus, she would most likely go back and change again, taking more time.

They both hopped on his motorcycle and began to drive to the art center. Ji Hoo was slightly worried he over pressured Mi Sun. Mi Sun was almost at perfect ease. She knew that she could trust Ji Hoo to keep everything together, and had her parts memorized and down.

* * *

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! Shall I wait backstage?" Mi Sun asked uncertainly, glancing at him.

He thought it over for a moment before replying "backstage" and going to the dressing room to change. Mi Sun sighed, disappointed she couldn't get an audience's view

She had never seen Ji Hoo perform in public before, but she heard it was legendary, and something to never forget. But she relaxed, comforting herself by saying she was going to be in it.

When the show began, Mi Sun took a while to analyze the sound of the piano. She winced, and started making adjustments in her head as to which parts to use petal on. The petal held the notes out for way too long. Plus, the piano was louder in the bass than the treble.

After thirty minutes into the shows she went onstae and bowed, before taking a seat next to Ji Hoo. He smiled confidently at her, trying to figure out whether or not the anxiety was biting at her. She returned the smile, followed by a determined look on her face.

So they began. The same bang that scared Jan Di and the F4. Mi Sun focused on the notes for a while, before scolding herself mentally.

 _Relax Mi Sun..._ she told herself.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo noticed a change in her playing. More free and strayed away from the original score. Ji Hoo just smiled, noticing the whispers in the crowd, all knowing she changed the piece up.

After almost ten minutes, they ended the piece was a scale and rolling chord. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Wasnt that fun?"Ji Hoo whispered to a slightly tired Mi Sun when they went off the stage.

Mi Sun nodded and stumbled offstage. She had never performed in front of such a large crowd before, and certainly felt like she let it all out today. Was Ji Hoo angry at her for not listening to the instructions on the original score? She must've caused him so much trouble...

The show ended with many people talking to Ji Hoo and Mi Sun. Mi Sun began to slightly stress out because of the attention though, and excused herself. She found the back door of the art center and slipped outside without catching anyone's attention.

There was a small garden outside, complete with a little fountain sprouting water out. It was quite a nice scene to be honest. Even the bird chirruping soon founding something to be gawking at in the garden.

When the coast seemed clear, she ran back inside, where there were still some people talking with Ji Hoo. She politely waited for about five or six minutes before they all left, never noticing Mi Sun.

"Mi Sun, if they were bothering you I could have-"

Mi Sun shook her head. "No, it's all right. I was getting to see some scenery and it looked nice anyway. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Ji Hoo nodded and they both went outside. Both were silent until they began driving.

"Mi Sun...I think that was probably one of my last concerts I'm going to do for a while now."

Mi Sun looked shocked and surprised both at the same time. She wanted to argue with him, that he could play more if he wanted to. But she knew it was hopeless. He was planning on becoming a doctor.

She didn't say anything, but silently pleaded for him to do one soon in her head.

As Ji Hoo pulled up to Mi Sun's house, she stepped off and thanked him for the ride. Hi Hoo left with a small wave and sighed. He knew that Mi Sun would be upset by his announcement, but he didn't expect her to not say a single word on the trip back!

Mi a Sun was a dedicated musician. Ji Hoo wanted to be a doctor on top of that. Sure, he had his symphony, but doctoring school was only getting tougher and tougher for him as a second year. Jan Di also requested him to help her at times, which he did with no complaints .

He still didn't exactly know why he was helping Mi Sun achieve her ultimate peak in music. A part of the reason was probably because he wanted to make sure he could nurture the young musician himself, keeping the possibility of someone else teaching her something wrong a small problem.

But he also couldn't say he was his private music teacher either. As much as he wanted that, Mi Sun would begin questioning right away. Plus, she had no need for a teacher at this point. She had figured everything out by herself.

But Ji Hoo wanted to help her. Her innocence was something he admired, and the fact she expected perfection was another surprisingly personality trait.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself before stopping the motorcycle in front of the F4's gathering room. Joon Pyo had said he was going to make a very important announcement regarding F4's relationship nowadays.

Of course, Ji Hoo himself felt the group slightly drifting apart after their high school days were over.

He sat down in a chair and waited for Joon Pyo to talk.

"I think, we should go hang out somewhere. It's been a really long time..."

The rest of them were surprised. Joon Pyo suggested they hang out? Jan Di sure changed him a lot.

Woo Bin smiled. "How about a club?"

They quickly shot that idea out of the window.

"Double dates!" Yi Leong suggested. Both Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo glared at him, Joon Pyo hating double dates and Ji Hoo not wanting a girlfriend.

"A walk," Ji Hoo said.

They all stared at him.

"What do you mean by...a walk?" Yi Leong asked slowly.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "Just...walk around town. Talking, buying some stuff, maybe some other stuff too."

Joon Pyo sighed. "Why don't we all just take Ji Hoo's suggestion?" Joon Pyo wanted to explore the commoner's side of town ever since he hung out with Jan Di there. He wanted to take a look around and do some things too.

"Then it's settled. Meet outside the porridge shop tomorrow at eight am?" Woo Bin said.

They all nodded and promised each other they would be there, and left.


	4. A Devasting Disaster

Jan Di heard about their plans. She was looking for Joon Pyo when she saw them all sitting in the room, discussing what they wanted to do. Part of her was surprised Joon Pyo would ever agree to walking in the commoner's part of town, and desperately wanted to follow them

That night, Jan Di immediately contacted Ga Eul and Mi Sun, inviting them to hang out at her house for the night since Ga Eul and Mi Sun were close friends as well.

"You want us to follow them?" Mi Sun asked in surprise.

Jan Di nodded.

"Yeah! What if something happens and Joon Pyo lashes out? As quick as they may be, the F4 can't stop him from doing everything! Ga Eul, what if someone steals Yi Leong from you?"

Bringing up that subject was a taboo. As much as Yi Leong was F4's Casanova, they all knew he loved Ga Eul to be meeting up with any other girls. But Ga Eul had second thoughts. She had insecurities.

Ga Eul was on board with the plan as well now. But Mi Sun needed some convincing. Jan Di knew she couldn't pull her love life in on this, since Mi Sun had no romantic feelings for anyone in the F4, except practicing and performing with Ji Hoo.

Mi Sun shrugged. "I can come. But, I want payment."

Jan Di signed. "What?"

"A month's worth of ice cream."

* * *

Jan Di wore fake classes and a huge, floppy, sun hat to cover her face. Ga Eul put her hair up in a bun and placed it under a straw hat with sunglasses. Mi Sun simply wore sunglasses and a baseball hat. It wasn't really a disguise, but all of them didn't really think the process through.

They followed the boys as they approached an ice cream shop and went inside along with them. While Jan Di and Ga Eul were watching them carefully, they didn't notice that Mi Sun had gone to the front to order her own ice cream.

"I want...strawberry ice cream with chocolate drizzle and raspberry toppings!" Mi Sun said happily. So her order was taken and she walked back to Jan Di and Ga Eul, standing out and not noticing the attention of the F4.

Jan Di and Ga Eul quickly shrunk back and pressed themselves into the corner. Mi Sun came back with a confused face and stared at them, both telling her to shush.

Suddenly, a voice called their names out.

Jan Di groaned and so did Ga Eul, but Mi Sun acted happy and skipped over to the table where the F4 were eating their own ice cream.

"Yo guys," Woo Bin greeted.

Joln Pyo snickered while Ga Eul couldn't meet Yi Leong's gaze. Mi Sun chatted with them for quite a while until the boys formally invited the three girls to hang out with them and look around town. They eagerly accepted the invitation, glad they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

Mi Sun and the girls chatted for a while until they both wandered off to their own boyfriends. Mi Sun grinned, happy to know her friends had found such loyal guys. She even thought the Casanova of the group was attached to Ga Eul!

"Mi Sun, were you dragged along with Jan Di and Ga Eul?"

Mi Sun grinned. "More or less. They promised me some ice cream though if I came along, and who can say no to Ga Eul and Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo smiled. "That is quite true. You weren't...hiding...very well though," he comments.

She shrugged, "I don't really like sneaking around. It makes it seem like we're doing something illegal."

"Stalking is illegal."

"We weren't stalking."

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrows and Mi Sun sighed. "They wanted to make sure Yi Leing and Joon Pyo were under control. You know, anger management and...well..."

"Casanova?" Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun nodded the confirmation and Ji Hoo couldn't help but crack a grin. Those two were definitely involved. He still felt bad about losing Jan Di, and continued being there whenever Joon Pyo wasn't around as her loyal 'firefighter'.

"So Jan Di pretty much bribed you huh.."

MI sun nodded in guilt. She glanced at Jan Di and Joon Pyo, laughing and smiling, but arguing with each other at the same time. They looked cute as a couple. When she turned around to talk to Ji Hoo again, she found him staring at the two. She quickly shut her mouth and didn't speak a word.

Of course, Ga Eul had pretty much told her everything there was to know about F4 and caught her up to date. She knew that at one point (when the subject was brought up by Jan Di) that Ji Hoo had offered his ring to her. She had rejected him though, but looked at him as a loyal friend.

Mi Sun noticed he wasn't really over his love yet.

As Mi Sun continued to observe the two pair of couples, she analyzed something. There were many types of couples. Yi Leong and Ga Eul happened to have the sweet couple who were always blushing nonstop and sappy. Joon Pyo and Jan Di on the other hand had a loving relationship, but expressed it through their arguments.

She wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship she wanted, but she supposed when the time came, she'd go with the flow of things.

* * *

"Jan Di! Wait up!" Mi Sun yelled, chasing after her best friend.

Jan Di had done her best not to tease Mi Sun about her and Ji Hoo's performance, making it on the Internet in less than a minute they finished, with already over a billion views. Everyone was gossiping and talking about it, but Mi Sun didn't notice.

"Mi Sun! Aren't you going to lunch next?" Jan Di asked, pointing to the lunch box clutched in Mi Sun's hand.

"Well, yes. But I wanted to see you first. Have you heard about the video yet?" she asked.

Jan Di swallowed hard. "What video?"

Not everyone knew this, but if Mi Sun knew that the duet received so many views, she probably wouldn't come out of her house in a week! Mi Sun had lots of socializing problems when she was a kid, so Ga Eul and Jan Di knew all about her situation.

Mi Sun grinned. "The one about the little baby! It's gone viral over night!"

Jan Di breathed in a sigh of relief. "O-oh. That one! Yeah! I know! It was...cute! Well, I gotta go to class Mi Sun bye!"

Jan Di ran without another word in case Mi Sun would keep questioning her.

Mi Sun was a little confused as to why Jan Di literally ran away from her, but she decided that the ice cream was enough to forgive Jan Di of everything.

"Hey you!"

Mi Sun turned around, a little bit surprised to see a lot of the music students surrounding her in an angry circle. She had no idea what she had done, and it worried her to a high level. It also made her uncomfortable that she wa seeing surrounded. She stared right at them, trying to keep up the brave front.

"Yes?"

"We're all music students, so why should you be able to play with Ji Hoo Sunbae?" one girl asked.

Ah. They were all girls. Of course. Ji Hoo was popular at school, but Mi Sun had failed to remember this, and did not realize something like this might've happened. They all glared at her, ruthlessly, until someone held up her violin case. Her eyes widened and she tried to reach out to it when two girls grabbed her.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," the leader of the group said, ripping open the violin case and snapping the strings by using a scissor. Then they grabbed her bow no began to tear off the hairs on it. She tried to shake herself free from their grips. But it seemed to be useless.

Mi Sun felt tears threatening to fall. She swallowed and pushed them back. Remembering that Jan Di said the students tortured her with eggs and flour. Mi Sun struggled, but nothing happened.

"Mi Sun?"

Al the girls suddenly dropped everything and began running as far away from her as possible. Mi Sun didn't move an inch, and stared at all the broken pieces of her violin, shattered on the ground. Ji Hoo ran over, glancing at Mi Sun, as if expecting her to come out of a trance.

"Mi Sun?" he asked softly, placing both of his hands on Mi Sun's shoulder. Mi Sun's eyes began to redden slightly, but she held her head low.

"I-I don't want anyone to see me cry," she finally uttered.

Ji Hoo debated the next course of action before taking Mi Sun gently into his arms, not minding if anyone saw. He patted her back softly, and leaned close to her ear.

"You can cry now."

Mi Sun's small frame began to quiver, and soon, Ji Hoo heard sniffles and some sobs escaping from her mouth. Ji Hoo stood here with her until she finally ran out of tears. The violin still laid on the ground, now shattered because of the rough ground it was dropped on.

Ji Hoo felt her need to go and see her violin, so he led her other and let her touch it for a while.

* * *

Jan Di had blamed herself for the incident, saying she had been so cautious and then...

Ji Hoo reassured her it wasn't her fault before meeting the F4 in their club room.

"Hey guys...you know what happened to Mi Sun-?" Ji Hoo asked, sitting down and banging a fist onto the table. Not only was he upset that they tormented Mi Sun, but also because they destroyed her precious instrument. As a musician himself, he knew well how it felt when your instrument needed repair, fixing, and then to just watch it being destroy was a whole different story.

Joon Pyo nodded, throwing another dart.

"Jan Di told me. She was really upset over it, and was definitely not happy. I couldn't even talk to her," he mumbled, throwing another dart straight into bull's eye.

Yi Leong nodded as well, right along with Woo Bin, both stating their anger.

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again," Ji Hoo mumbled, starting to go over some ideas. The F4 plotted. Just like the old days in high school.

An hour later, Ji Hoo called an upset Jan Di not to worry, and that they'd take care of it.


	5. Let Everything Return

Jan Di didn't know the exact details, but knew they must've made a pretty big impact when none of the music students even dared approach Mi Sun, except for many one or two guys that would ask her for some answers. She was pretty sure they rounded up the girls and told them with a deadly look the consequences of bullying (Jan Di felt like they were a little too...hypocritical).

Mi Sun tried to forget about getting a new violin and focused on piano. She didn't really talk to anyone, and avoided everyone except for the casual "good day" or "the answer is..." since Mi Sun was too nice to refuse giving answers to fellow students (who would actually approach her).

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and the rest of F4 were worried. She was the third girl they'd approved of (behind Ji Hoo's back) since she had such a sincere heart. Ji Hoo blamed it especially on himself, believing instead of helping her he made her feel worse and had her violin destroyed in front of her eyes.

Mi Sun never answered the two girls' calls, and never greeted any of the boys unless they spoke first, always being short and brief.

About a week after the incident, Ji Hoo and Jan Di were walking together to eat lunch somewhere, when they heard piano music drifting from a practice room. Jan Di knew for sure it was Mi Sun since she only practiced in that room, at that time. But Ji Hoo was hesitant to admit this until they cracked open the door and peaked in.

The playing was bland, boring, and mechanical. Nothing the original Mi Sun would've played. Hi Hoo instantly walked off without Jan Di, blaming himself over and over again.

Two weeks after the incident, F4 couldn't stand it anymore. Ji Hoo kept blaming himself while Jan Di and Ga Eul rarely smiled, but forced some out of them. That didn't make anyone happy.

* * *

On the second Thursday after Mi Sun's violin was destroyed, Joon Pyo pulled Jan Di from class, demanding her to spend some time with him. She tried to go back, but failed at doing so, only causing him to drag her out to Japan for a 'quick trip'.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul to his house, convincing her to work on a two person pottery project he'd thought up.

Woo Bin took Ji Hoo and led him to the music store, saying he had to buy some new albums.

"Well, all right but please be quick," Ji Hoo emphasized.

Woo Bin grinned and nodded, but went off into one of the aisles.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo turned around, seeing Mi Sun holding a large stack of music theory books in her hands. She looked a little overwhelmed, struggling to get to the cashier who was about five years away from her.

Out of politeness, Ji Hoo took about three quarter of the stack and carried it himself.

"T-Thank you Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo nodded, "It's no problem."

Mi Sun kept looking away while Ji Hoo wondered if she could be the one avoiding him even though he did do his best to avoid her as well.

She wondered the same thing. Was Ji Hoo mad that she created so much drama and madness for him? She had noticed his unusual silence during classes and felt guilty. He probably thought it was his fault for pulling her into the concert. Besides, how could he not be angry? If she had just placed her violin in a safer location, they wouldn't have even gotten to it.

Ji Hoo glanced at his watch. Why wasn't Woo Bin back? Even though Ji Hoo suspected Woo Bin purposely came to this shop to lead him to Mi Sun, he held on to the small hope that Woo Bin would eventually join them.

"Mi Sun, about your violin, I was wondering if you needed any help-"

"No thanks Sunbae, I think...I might not do violin anymore..." she finally admitted.

Ji Hoo gasped. "What? But Mi Sun! You're a prodigy! Are you still..."

When Mi Sun didn't respond, he knew that the destruction was still a shock to her. She didn't get over it yet, and was not ready to move on after two and a half weeks. Ji Hoo felt awful. Instead of helping her on her way to become a great musician, he had destroyed her path. Sure, piano was a good instrument. But every good musician knew how to fluently play on two. Piano and violin.

After Mi Sun had paid for all the theory books, Ji Hoo grabbed her arm and led her down the street. She protested, demanding to know where they were going, but Ji Hoo patiently led her on.

Woo Bin glanced outside the shop, seeing Ji Hoo and Mi Sun. Flipping open his phone, Woo Bin called Joon Pyo and Yi Leong.

"I got it under control here. What about you guys?"

Yi Leong had whispered about Ga Eul's enthusiasm learning about the project, and that it was even going to be on display. Jon Pyo said Jan Di had started arguing, so she was definitely better.

Woo Bin glanced down the street, grinning as Ji Hoo told Mi Sun to get on the motorcycle. She reluctantly got on, giving the two bags of books to Ji Hoo to put in the front. Looking at the direction they were going in, Woo Bin had a pretty good idea where Ji Hoo was taking Mi Sun.

"The most famous violin shop," he whispered before walking back in to now actually buy some albums.

* * *

Mi Sun was still confused about why Ji Hoo has taken her suddenly to his motorcycles demanded her to get on and go buy something. He didn't tell her what that soemthing was yet, making her feel slightly anxious and curious.

Finally, Ji Hoo stopped in front of a gate. It was unlocked, so he walked right in, telling Mi Sun to follow close behind.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, where are we?" Mi Sun asked slowly, walking on the path which led directly to the front doors of the house.

No reply came through Ji Hoo's mouth. He kept waking to the giant house, and walked straight into it without ringing the doorbell. Mi Sun glanced around, wondering if someone lived here. But as they wandered further into the house, she gasped. A huge display of string instruments were placed in front of her.

Mi Sun was shocked. These violins looked like they were polished to perfection. For professional string players only too. She couldn't imagine herself holding one of these precious instruments. They looked amazing.

"Pick one," Ji Hoo simply instructed.

"What? But...these...they're..."

Ji Hoo shrugged. "It's the best string shop around. They made my violin. So, I'm telling you to buy one.

"Mi Sun sighed but could not resist the temptation. Finally, she turned to Ji Hoo.

"I will pick one out. But on one condition."

Ji Hoo nodded, ready to heard what the condition was and fulfill it to the best of his abilities.

"If I pick out a violin," Mi Sun said slowly, "we have to pretend as if the accident didn't happen."

Ji Hoo wasn't sure if Mi Sun was trying to get in trouble again, or if she just didn't realize the consequences yet.

"But Mi Sun, what if someone gets jealous or something-"

"Then I'll take care of it. I'll be more careful," Mi Sun promised.

After two weeks of being avoided and avoiding at school, she became quite lonely. Nothing held its appeal until she saw this shop again. Everything she did with Ji Hoo seemed to hold more importance than things she did alone. So when she decided to buy the violin, she wanted everything to go back to normal. For everyone to move on.

Ji Hoo reluctantly nodded, still worried he would get her hurt. But before he had a chance to change his mind, Mi Sun had already grabbed a violin off of a display stand. She had been observing it, and thought it was the most perfect violin in the shop.

So, they bought the violin, and everything returned to normal.

Well, more or less.


	6. Gettin' to Know Ya

**Okay, so I know the title has Moment Musical, and I also mentioned it before. Moment Musical is an actual piano piece, by Schubert. The complete piece is actually Moment Musical Opus 94 No. 4. It's a wonderful piece to search up on YouTube if you have the spare time ;) enjoy reading!**

Mi Sun woke up the next day to see her new violin case on the floor besides her. She had tried it out last night, and loved it. She played until it was twelve at night, catching up her violin technique and polishing it up quickly.

When she ate breakfast, she received a call from Jan Di and hesitated for a moment before remembering her deal with Ji Hoo. She picked up, and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Mi Sun! I went to Japan with Joon Pyo last night! I heard you got um...a new violin?" She asked.

"Yeah! Ji Hoo sunbae took me to a strings ship. It was amazing! I've never seen so many string instruments on display before!" Mi Sun answered enthusiastically.

Jan Du was silent for a moment, not saying anything, when she finally decided to ask the question that was on her mind since Joon Pyo told her about the new violin.

"Mi Sun...are you going to keep practicing the violin?"

Silence.

Mi Sun quickly reacted to the question she didn't feel like answering, but remembered their promise once again.

"Of course! Or else why would I have a new violin?"

"Just checking..." Jan Di smiled to herself.

"Well, see you at school then."

"Bye!"

* * *

Mi Sun waited for Jan Di for quite a long time before walking through the gates. She felt a little surprised that Jan Di didn't come today especially when she had promised to see her at school.

Wait a minute...

She thought back on their conversation on the phone when she had said "See you at school." Didn't she say bye?

Mi Sun smiled. Jan Di was probably just sick or something. If Jan Di had troubles, she would tell Ga Eul and Mi Sun.

Mi Sun shook her head and cleared her thoughts before heading to music class.

When she opened the doors, she nearly dropped all her textbooks. The whole lecture room was empty. No writing on the board about going somewhere else. No instructions either. Why was no one there? Even the teacher was there yet! And technically, she was two minutes late!

Mi Sun groaned and went back outside,

"So today is...no school?" she asked herself.

Was...today a national holiday?

"Mi Sun! What are you doing here?"

Once again, it was Ji Hoo. She loved to see him around, but it was strange to think she always ran into him when she was alone, or when she didn't try to purposely avoid him.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! Why isn't anyone here?" she asked.

Ji Hoo laughed and walked over to her. "I guess you don't know yet. Today is the day the school was established, so students have the day off," he explained.

"Oh! I see! Well, I guess I'll just find Jan Di and Ga Eul and talk to them or something.."

"Wait!" Ji Hoo suddenly said

Mi Sun turned around, "What is it?"

"They're...on a double date."

Mi Sun's eyes widened. She pictured it perfectly in her head. A stiff Joon Pyo with Jan Di glaring at him to say something and don't be so grumpy. Ga Eul, cheeks flushed and red while Yi Leong kept getting glances from other girls. What a nice double date that ought to be!

She began to laugh, but quickly calmed down to talk to Ji Hoo.

"I see. What are you planning to do Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Mi Sun asked.

"Well, I was going to go to the library on campus."

"Oh! Library? I didn't know there was a library! May I come with with you Sunbae?" Mi Sun asked eagerly.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Of course. Shall we go?"

Ji Hoo walked with Mi Sun to the library. They didn't talk much on the way, but Mi Sun was relieved she had something to do while everyone was doing their own things. To Mi Sun, Ji Hoo was like an older brother. He helped her when she needed help, gave her advices, and gave her lots of opportunities as well. Mi Sun could still remember the day after Jan Di finally got a cell phone. Jan Dj had called her, asking her for some opinions.

 _"Ji Hoo Sunbae offered me his ring..."_

 _"Really? Let me guess...you didn't accept it because you like Joon Pyo right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well...Ji Hoo will still be a loyal friend to you, won't he? He's your friend, he wouldn't hate you because of this. So relax, and focus on getting Joon Pyo back."_

Mi Sun smiled to herself. When she finally asked Jan Di to describe the F4, she felt like Jan Di was too nice. A rich boy who has anger management issues and used to bully kids until they wanted to commit suicide? A boy who took naps randomly, saying he didn't want anyone to be beat up but still is involved? The Casanova that flirts to any girls at a club? Then the Don Juan, who also has different girlfriends and changes them in one week?

She had lots of doubts, but noticed the different sides to the F4. Joon Pyo tried to be a better guy and kept changing for Jan Di. The Casanova had settled down with Ga Eul and was spoiling her little by little. As for Woo Bin...he seemed to be smiling more from what Jan Di says.

But Ji Hoo didn't change much. He was just...nicer than what she expected.

Eventually, Ji Hoo led Mi Sun into the library, filled with bookshelves and books all the way to the ceiling which was at least ten feet off the ground, complete with layers to reach the books.

"Woah..." Mi Sun mumbled, reaching for one of the books. She darted off and started looking around, while Ji Hoo smiled and sat in one of the chairs to sleep and rest.

When Mi Sun had read about an hour or two, she decided it was time for lunch and began looking around to Ji Hoo, expecting him to be reading just as she was a while ago.

Instead, she found him curled inside a chair, sleeping.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

He didn't move an inch.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae?" she asked again, now shaking his arm.

She sighed and looked around. Her eyes brightened but then she wasn't sure if this was the best way to wake him up. She took the bottle of water that was laying on a table nearby and poured some onto her hand. The , she walked over to Ji Hoo and flicked her fingers so the water splashed his face.

His eyes tightened, a sign that he was awake. His face twicched a little before he slightly opened one eye, staring at Mi Sun.

Mi Sun laughed nervously. "You wouldn't wake up so..."

Ji Hoo opened his eyes and stood up. "It's all right. You're hungry I guess?"

Mi Sun nodded, wiping her hands off with a tissue.

"Would you like to go eat-"

"Fast food! If...that's okay with you," she added faintly at the end.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Of course. Let's go then."

* * *

The lunch with Ji Hoo was fine, before he said he had to go home since there was an emergency. Mi Sun could tell he was panicking, but was hiding it on the inside as best as he could. So, she offered to come with him.

When they stopped in front of his house, he immediately rushed in, carrying an old man outside. The old man seemed to be fine, but he was coughing slightly.

"Mi Sun, this is my grandfather. He...fainted in the house five minutes ago but woke up, but I'm taking him to the hospital just in case."

Mi Sun bowed and said hello, pleased to meet you.

The old man scoffed. "Ki Hoo, how many times have I told you not to pull other people into my business?"

Mi Sun quickly stepped back. "I-I didn't mean to-"

Ji Hoo shook his head and hold her to get in the car while the old man scoffed again and glared at her. Did she do something wrong? She just wanted to help! Ji Hoo didn't say anything, but led his grandpa onto the back of the car, and Mi Sun followed obediently behind.

"Tch. Young people these days."

Mi Sun stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. She kept looking up at Ji Hoo, but he seemed to be totally focused on driving.

"Sir...uh...how are you doing?"

He turned away and mumbled a quiet good.

Suddenly, he began to cough. Mi Sun quickly patted his back and took her scarf off to wrap around his neck. But he kept coughing. Eventually, Mi Sun helped bend his back slightly and patted slightly harder than before. She glanced at Ji Hoo, who seemed torn between the car and his coughing grandfather.

When the car finally stopped at the hospital. Mi Sun helped Ji Hoo's grandfather, who was still slightly coughing off of the car. Before Ji Hoo could say thanks, Mi Sun bolted off into the hospital. Ji Hoo sighed, bringing his grandpa inside.

As they made their way to the front desk, Mi Sun came soaring back with a bottle of water and handed it to his grandfather. He took it from her and drank it, swallowing down the coughs that were coming back up again. He mumbled thanks to Mi Sun, who just grinned, while Ji Hoo thanked her.

They had assigned his grandfather for a checkup while Mi Sun stayed with Ji Hoo outside the hospital room. The doctors said that he should be fine, but they were just going to run a few tests in case something was wrong. Ji Hoo thanked them and went outside. Mi Sun glanced to see if Ji Hoo was worried or not. Seeing his relaxed face made her slightly more comfortable, so she decided that his grandfather was definitely not in any life or death situations.

"Thanks for helping my grandpa. He pretends to be annoyed but he actually really appreciates it," Ji Hoo added sincerely. Mi Sun nodded, "My grandparents used to be like that."

"Used to?"

"They are um...not...alive.." she mumbled.

"Oh."

Ji Hoo sighed and asked himself why he brought up such a sensitive subject. Lots of people have deceased grandparents, so he should try and understand them. What if someone brought up his parents' death to him? He wouldn't be very happy about that now would he?

Mi Sun exaggerated her smiled and stood up from the seat she sat on. "Well, would you like to go and get a drink of water?" Mi a Sun asked, seeing Ji Hoo a little stressed. Ji Hoo told her to go on without him, saying he wasn't tired or anything.

About an hour later, all the tests were done and the results would soon come out. Mi Sun and Ji Hoo helped grandfather get back onto the car before they started to go home again. On the way, Jji Hoo dropped Mi Sjn off, thanking her for all her help.

As they left, Mi Sun felt a familiar sense of longing. Hanging out with Ji Hoo sure was fun...and he was a great friend to her and obviously cared for his grandfather.

She admired him again, just as she did before, but in a completely different sense. Rather than the unfamiliar sense of idolizations, she now connected to him, knowing how he felt about certain things. Such as friendship, family, and even the deeper study of music.

"Ji Hoo...I won't lose to you," she said softly before going inside her house to avoid the oncoming rain.


	7. A Day at Work

After Ji Hoo got the test results back, he called a worried Mi Sun that his grandfather was fine, and was only overwork and stress which put him in that condition.

"Thank goodness!" she said, sighing in relief.

"Grandpa has always been hard working..." Ji Hoo commented, grinning at the memories of them working together in the clinic and rushing to help the patients.

Since his grandfather was all right, Ji Hoo decided to tell Mi Sun about his grandfather.

"My grandfather was the former president you know?"

Mi Sun smiled to herself. "I figured it out when I saw him. My little brother is into politics, so I've seen quite a lot of pictures of him."

Ji Hoo blinked. "Is that so?"

She mumbled yes and said nothing more. She also knew about his parents' accident in the car, so she had been concerned when Ji Hoo decided to drive to the hospital the other day, knowing he was probably still uncomfortable. She decided not to bring up the subject though, just in case he was still sensitive with it.

"Oh yeah, your grandfather owns a clinic does he not?" she asked.

"He does. Jan Di and I try to help out, but medical school can be pretty busy for both of us so we haven't had as much time. Though, we do plan to go over today at around ten or eleven a.m.."

Mi Sun's eyes brightened.

"May I come and help?" she asked.

Ji Hoo hesitated for a moment. Jan Di only knew some medical procedures so she could do the basic checkups. Ji Hoo could now form a clue on what the illness was, usually based on clues. So...maybe an extra hand would be good. Ji Hoo said yes,while Mi Sun thanked him and said she had to go. They hung up on their phones while Mi Sun went downstairs to help her parents with the luggage.

They had returned about five minutes ago, and decided to have a quick meal which Mi Sun decided to skip out on.

"Noona!"

Mi Sun's little brother, Haneul, had missed Mi Sun dearly when he waited outside the business meetings, not allowed to make a sound, not a word.

"Eomma, Appa, was it really necessary to take him on the trip?" Mi Sun asked.

Her mother sighed. "Yes! Or else you wouldn't have time for school work after getting home!"

Truth be told, Mi Sun and Haneul were very close and missed each other all throughout the week. It was especially hard for Mi Sun when the violin was destroyed.

"Eomma, I'm going to help some friends at a clinic, do you guys mind?" she asked.

Both of them, too busy unpacking, nodded. But then her dad looked up and pointed to Haneul.

"Could you take Haneul along with you?" he asked politely, taking something out of the luggage and placing it on the table.

Mi Sun sighed, picked up her phone and once again called Ji Hoo, worried that if she texted him he wouldn't answer till it was too late. She hated to bother him again, but she didn't want Haneul to be stuck here...standing in the corner and doing nothing.

"Yes?" Ji Hoo asked from the other end.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! My parents were wondering if my little brother could come with me? They're really busy unpacking, and I promise he won't bother anyone!" Mi Sun sincerely promised.

Ji Hoo grinned, "Of course Mi Sun. How old is he?"

"Eleven, almost twelve."

Ji Hoo thought that he should be able to even lend a hand if he was almost twelve. So, he agreed to her request and asked her if she needed another ride.

"Appa! Is our driver back from his vacation?" she asked, covering the phone so Ji Hoo wouldn't hear.

He shook his head, and went back to unpacking.

"Sorry Ji Hoo Sunbae...you might have to drive again..." she mumbled.

"It all right. I picked up Jan Di up as well. It shouldn't be a problem as of now."

Mi Sun thanked him and hung up, promising she and Haneul would be ready by ten thirty which was only ten minutes away.

"Haneul, go change okay? Ji Hoo and Jan Di are coming to pick us up!"

He happily agreed, slipping on a scarf and mittens because of the cold weather coming in. Mi Sun quickly put her hair into a ponytail and wore a scarf as well before meeting up with Haneul in front of the doorway to get their boots on.

The doorbell rang and Haneul opened the door.

"Appa! Eomma! We'll be back before dinner!" Mi Sun yelle, waving goodbye and closing the door behind her.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo patiently waited outside their door for them, Jan Di giving Haneul a quick hug and then leading the two of them to Ji Hoo's white car. As they began to drive, Haneul decided to do something. Or, more specifically, ask his sister a question. She and Ji Hoo seemed to be good friends...

Haneul pulled out his phone and texted Mi Sun a quick message.

Mi Sun sighed, and then replied back.

Haneul argued with her for a little bit, until they both reached a conclusion as they arrived in front of the clinic. Their conversation...was a bit odd to have between siblings:

 ** _Haneul: Are you and Ji Hoo Sunbae dating?_**

 ** _Mi Sun: what? Are you crazy? Of course not!_**

 ** _Haneul: do you like him then?_**

 ** _Mi Sun: As a friend, yes._**

 ** _Haneul: they always say that..._**

 ** _Mi Sun: HANEUL._**

 ** _Haneul: okay okay. You like him as a friend._**

 ** _Mi Sun: yes, a friend. Now don't ever bring up the subject again got it?_**

When they pulled up to the clinic, Ji Hoo and Jan Di showed them around, saying they usually helped with simple tasks and that grandpa would be arriving later by bike.

Once the first few patients started arriving, Mi Sjn realized how stressful it was. Ji Hoo could only deal with the simple ones, so the ones who had it worse than a fever or the cold had to wait longer. Lots of the people who had to wait longer, were the kids. The kids cried and complained. The kids were bored. The kids were hungry. All sorts of complaints were brought up to Mi Sun and Haneul while Jan Dj and Ji Hoo tried their best to treat the patients.

Haneul played with the little kids while Mi Sun brought some tea and even ran over to a nearby store to buy snacks. As soon as the kids were fed, and were able to play little games with Haneul, they didn't complain anymore. The older patients, such as a fifty year old lady Mi Sun talked to, were also nice and helped her tell stories to the children, giving Haneul and Mi Sun a resting period.

When Ji Hoo's grandfather arrived two hours later, Mi Sun was almost too tired to talk. They had worked for a few more hours before Grandpa told them to go take a break while he took care of everything. We were all a little reluctant since he just fainted yesterday, but he pestered us until we finally trusted him to do this alone.

"Man, that was tiring.." Haneul mumbled, putting a hand over his forehead.

"Jan Di Sunbae...I'm hungry.." he said to Jan Di with a cute puppy dog face. Mi Sun sighed and knew that he was trying to get her to spend money and eat somewhere again. She wasn't hungry though, and stepped back.

"Jan Di, I'll go and take him out to eat somewhere-"

"No! It's okay! I'm gonna talk to Haneul since we haven't seen each other for so long, right?" Jan Di asked.

Haneul eagerly nodded, glancing up to Mi Sun for her approval.

"Fine. But I'm not hungry-"

Before Mi Sun could even finish her sentence, Jan Di and Haneul were skipping and running down the streets. Mi Sun yelled at him to be back before five o'clock, not sure if he even heard her.

"You're not hungry yet? It's already three o'clock," Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun shook her head and pulled out her phone to text Jan Di and Haneul.

"No. I'm fine. We should probably go back in and help grandpa now," Mi Sun suggested, heading back towards the clinic. Ji Hoo nodded, and followed her back inside, where he quickly grabbed one of the smaller snacks she had bought for lunch. He felt pretty satisfied with it, but wondered if Mi Sun had anything to eat.

About two hours later, Ji Hoo's grandpa rushed out of the patient's checkup room.

"Ji Hoo! Quickly! Come help!"

Ji Hoo ran inside, noticing that one of the patients was screaming in pain. A young child with his mother crying behind him, begging them to help.

"The bone came out of the socket, and I don't have the strength to put it back anymore!" Grandpa said to Ji Hoo. Mi Sun ran in, saw the situation and looked to the mother who was crying.

"Ma'am, your child will be fine. All we have to do is move the bone back to the original place, right Ji Hoo?" she asked. Hi Hoo, still dazed and slightly in shock gave a brief nod and walked over to the boy. When he placed his hands on the boy's knee, he yelled and screamed ever more.

Mi Sun rushed over and hugged the child tightly as Ji Hoo started to look around for the socket the bone came out of...he couldn't find it. Where was it? Where was it?

Ji Hoo panicked and looked desperately to Mi Sun as if looking for an encouragement. He had found the spot, but was uncertain if it was the absolute correct spot to turn. He had only read about it on the books, and reading about it makes a difference when it's actually happening in front of you.

Mi Sun nodded to him and smiled. If he did this wrong...he might damage the boy's leg forever. She turned around again to look at Ji Hoo,feeling the boy's spasms becoming more and more desperate, but also more weak.

"Ji Hoo, please," Mi Sun added, holding the boy slightly tighter because of the fright he was going through.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, before grabbing the leg, and twisted it.

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving my son!" the lady said to Ji Hoo, who said it was no problem over and over again. Mi Sun had watched from a distance and smiled faintly.

"Part of the reason Ji Hoo did it goes to you young lady!"

Mi Sun turned around to see grandpa talking to her with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you," he added sincerely.

"I-It wasn't me! Really!" Mi Sun said quickly, shaking her hands and stepping away from grandpa.

When the mother and the boy had left, Ji Hoo walked over and checked his watch.

"Mi Sun, would you like a ride home?" Mi Sun nodded eagerly, happy to receive a ride from Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo began to walk out when he heard a soft thump on the ground. He turned around and ran back.

"Mi Sun! Are you all right?"

Mi Sun's knees had collapsed onto the ground and she was holding her stomach, which was growling loudly like a little monster right now. Mi Sun looked up at Ji Hoo and forced a smile.

"I Guess... I should've eaten.." she mumbled.

Mi Sun closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Grandpa gasped and ordered Ji Hoo to carry her inside.

He lifted her up and went into the check up room where he laid her on the bed. Grandpa shooed Ji Hoo away, insisting him to buy some food. Anything to raise her blood sugar.

Ji Hoo ran outside to the food mart nearby, where he grabbed a box of chocolates and paid for them. He prayed silently inside his heart that Mi Sun was alright, and that grandpa was taking care of her.

"Grandpa!"

Mi Sun had sat up, and was now drinking a cup of water. Grandpa grabbed the grocery bag from Ji Hoo's hand and handed it to Mi Sun to open and eat. Mi Sun smiled and ate the chocolates, insisting that she was fine and they didn't need to make such a big fuss about everything.

"Mi Sun, we already warned your parents that you would be a little late. They offered to come and pick you up but I rejected the request, since I will be driving you home myself," Ji Hoo said sincerely.

"Ji Hoo, grandpa, I'm fine. I'm eating the chocolates right now!"

Grandpa sighed.

"Crazy kids! Did you know know that a little box of chocolate can't solve everything?" he asked, annoyed.

Mi Sun sighed and accepted their friendly request...reluctantly.


	8. A Little Surprise

Ji Hoo sincerely felt bad for overworking Mi Sun. If he had just gotten the procedure over with, she probably wouldn't have had to go through so much stress.

If Mi Sun ever got hurt, he would blame himself...blame himself for not protecting her.

Ji Hoo jerked his head up and saw Mi Sun cheerfully chatting with his grandfather about something. He rubbed his head and sighed. Of course, Mi Sun was kind, caring, a loyal friend, and definitely cheerful and innocent. Almost too innocent for her good. To him, she was someone he felt protective towards. Probably the first since he had met Jan Di.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! Want a chocolate? You bought it after all!" she said, holding out a piece of chocolate for him.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly and stood up to get the chocolate when Mi Sun suddenly jerked it back and popped it into her mouth.

"Wha-"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae. If you always go around with a blank expression, someone will think you are mean and cold. Which I know from personal experience, that it's not true," she added with a mischievous grin. Grandfather laughed and took a chocolate from the box, nodding in agreement with Mi Sun.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Mi Sun, may I please have a chocolate?" and he forced a smile. Mi Sun didn't seem too happy with it but gave him a chocolate anyways.

Mi Sun had called her parents, explaining what happened and assured them that she was fine and was with Ji Hoo and his grandpa, which he could hear her brother in the background, saying it was the former president. Her parents immediately said it was okay, and for her to return home as soon as she felt well enough to do so.

Grandfather leaned over to Ji Hoo as Mi Sun went to wash her face.

"Do you like her?"

Ji Hoo jumped up from his chair and shook his head.

"Friends," he mumbled.

Grandfather scoffed. "Young people these days. After getting rejected they never seem to do anything else. Although, Jan Di is a great girl. Mi Sun is also very special, and certainly very different."

Ji Hoo sat down next to his grandfather again to listen.

"How so?"

His grandfather cleared his throat.

"Well, Jan Di expresses her concerns for someone by protecting them at all costs. You two are similar that way, sometimes being too embarrassed to show physical emotions. Mi Sun on the other hand is pumped with emotions and isn't afraid to show people around her that she cares for them. In a way...she was similar to your grandmother," he said with a guilty look on his face, obvious to Ji Hoo.

Ah. So grandfather liked her because she was like grandmother. Of course.

Even so, Ji Hoo couldn't help but admit he did feel attached to her within a week of meeting her. At first, it was for manners. They were both Jan Di's friend, and must get along. But after a while of helping her through music, Ji Hoo realized he would've liked her anyway even if she want Jan Di's old friend, or even if she wasn't good at music.

There were certain times, when he felt like he should've protected her. Such as the violin incident. Or when she fainted because of exhaustion and hunger. Why wasn't he able to catch that?

Either ways, Ji Hoo made a decision.

Mi Sun was definitely a friend to keep, and he would do everything possible to protect her if the time ever came.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! I'm ready to leave now!"

Ji Hoo looked up from his deep train of thoughts and nodded briefly at Mi Sun before saying goodbye to his grandfather. Mi Sun cheerfully ran outside to his car and smiled, waiting for him to unlock the doors.

"So, are you in trouble yet?" Ji Hoo asked.

Mi Sun shook her head. "No. My parents are actually quite relieved that I wasn't hanging around some stranger around these parts," she explained.

Ji Hoo started the engine and started to reverse the car.

"Are we not strangers?"

"Well..uh...when I told them that your grandfather was the former president they just kinda...let it go," she mumbled hesitantly, sorry to use this as an excuse. Ji Hoo smiled to himself but pretended to be stern.

"Mi Sun! How could you do that to me and grandpa?" he asked in disbelief.

Mi Sun panicked. She didn't mean for him to get offended! She was just stating the truth bluntly, and without any thought or consideration for how he might feel afterwards.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, I didn't mean to-"

"If you use my grandfather's presidential status again, you will not be able to be my friend any longer!" he stated with a dramatic voice. Mi Sun gasped and stared at Ji Hoo's eyes through the rear-view mirrors before she got mad.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! You scared me so badly!" she yelled.

Ji Hoo began to laugh and sighed. "Sorry, Mi Sun."

"Oh, it's fine."

* * *

Next day, Mi Sun decided that this would be her big chance. Every Sunday, she had the freedom to go anywhere she wanted to go without telling her family until eight am on Monday. Because of the fact that her parents were gone for a month, she didn't really follow that rule, but quickly remembered the stress of your mom knowing where you are at al times and how your dad needs to know when you're coming back.

So, she decided to spend the day alone.

Just once.

Mi Sun had some ideas of how to spend her day alone. Such as going on a walk, or just simply play in the park. Until her plans were shattered by a call from Ji Hoo.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with us?" Ji Hoo asked from the other side of the phone.

Mi Sun smiled. "Of course! Who else is coming?"

"Uh...maybe Jan Di? Probably Ga Eul?"

I sighed. "So I, the only for sure."

Ji Hoo replied that they would probably agree, and told her that he would pick her up from her house in ten minutes.

"Wait, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Mi Sun smiled, said goodbye, before hanging up and started to gather some things into her purse.

When the doorbell rang, Mi Sun ran downstairs and opened it before anyone else in the house could have responded. Haneul ran over to Ji Hoo and said hi, before everyone left them alone to eat breakfast. Ji Hoo stared at Mi a Sun in confusion.

"Is it just me, or are they ignoring you?"

Mi Sun nodded. "Every Sunday, I can do whatever I want without telling them. But I have to be back home by eight am on Monday. I was going to spend the day by myself, but I guess that isn't possible since we're going as a group, right?" Mi Sun asked.

He nodded the confirmation and led her outside to his motorcycle, where they both started to drive towards...the Shin Hwa airports.

But when they arrived in front of the big airplane, no one else was there yet. When she asked Ji Hoo why, he had laughed nervously and explained.

"Jan Di and Ga Eul were once more or less...forced, to go on a trip with us. They enjoyed it, but they still hold the grudge that it was forced. I'm guessing they'll need a bit of convincing so the three of them went as a group while I went to go pick you up."

Mi Sun smiled, knowing that Jan Di and Ga Eul were happy to go, but didn't want to show the boys they had forgave them so easily.

Finally,Ga Eul, Yi Leong, and Woo Bin showed up. Mi Sun and Ga Eul quickly chatted about recent events and laughed at their funny stories. Jan Di soon came with Joon Pyo as well. Jan Di didn't seem to look happy while Joon Pyo argued that this was his only spare time.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, can you tell me now?"

Ji Hoo glanced at Mi Sun and shook his head. She groaned and paced herself back and forth. She wanted to know where they were going. She wanted to know whether or not it was going to be far from home. These things all made her so curious, and anxious at the same time.

The F4 pushed the three girls onto the plane and took off right away. Ji Hoo still wouldn't budge, and when it seemed like Jan Di and Ga Eul knew where they were going, Mi Sun realized Joon Pyo told them not to tell.

A few hours later, the plane landed.

Mi Sun looked to Ji Hoo for answers when he finally sighed and told her.

"We're in London."

Mi Sun gasped and looked around. The view was amazing, and from up ahead, Mi Sun noticed tourists going around and taking photos of all the landmarks.

"Sunbae...can we see all of this in a day?"


	9. All Around London in a Day

**In this story, everything has been written from a third person perspective. However, I really want to focus more on Mi Sun at this current point, so I've decided to switch to first person perspective. Hope you enjoy!**

I wondered if Ji Hoo was lying when he said yes to my question.

How could even a person, see all of London, in one day? There were too many things to do, too many places to go. Too little time to do everything!

Even though he had told me we would definitely be able to do everything...there was still a limit to what Ji Hoo could and could not do. As far as I knew...he couldn't stop time. Then again, Ji Hoo has been able to do a lot of spectacular things I could've imagined no one doing.

Joon Pyo ordered a limo to come and get us (it was an awesome luxury!) and we went to the Big Ben first. I snapped some pictures on my phone, and asked Jan Di to send me some since she had brought her camera with her for the trip.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo argued a lot though. Such as where to go next, what to do when we get there, what time it was, and at one point it got so bad they started arguing about clouds! We pretended not to notice them since one of them would probably just lash out on us.

I could swear Yi Leong was flirting with Ga Eul! Her face was all red and she giggled a few times. I haven't been able to see this side of Ga Eul often. The only time it does happen though, is when she's with Yi Leong. My body shuttered at the fact that she fell for the Casanova.

Then, I glanced to Woo Bin. He was even worse than Yi Leong! He was flirting with everyone who walked by him! I could still remember the first day we met, when he asked me if I wanted tea. I was so scared about meeting the F4 the rational thought of 'he's flirting' never went through my mind until Jan Di caught me up to date.

Ji Hoo was the only person who acted logical and actually focused. He asked for some directions, got a map, and bought me an ice cream since everyone else seemed to be preoccupied.

"Aqre they always like this during trips?" I asked Ji Hoo.

He nodded. "They argue. They flirt. He flirts with everyone."

"What about you?"

Ji Hoo shrugged. "I just kind of stand and watch the drama happening from the sidelines. It does get a little repetitive these days though. I'm glad you decided to come with us."

I raised the ice cream in my hand and waved it at him slowly.

"How can I refuse when ice cream might be here?" I asked.

Ji Hoo grinned and started pointing out certain places on the map for me.

It wasn't until another ten minutes later when we decided to go to the Nation Gallery, which Ga Eul suggested. Since we couldn't find anywhere else to go without arguing, we decided that would do for now.

Joon Pyo navigated us swiftly through the city. The F4 kept asking if we'd rather go around on a car or something, which Ga Eul and I had kindly refused until it began to get on our nerves.

Jan Di looked a little annoyed, so I stepped back and smiled.

"Guys! What's sightseeing if all you're seeing is the inside of a car?" I asked.

Joon Pyo argued that he was tired, but Jan Di smacked his arm and glared at him. He reluctantly agreed to stop talking about getting on a car for the rest of the trip.

"Mi Sun?"

"Yeah?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Are you sure you come from a rich family?"

I nodded slowly. "Obviously not like Joon Pyo or you. But fairly. I guess..."

"You don't really seem like the average...rich person."

I shrugged. It was true though. Many people had told me that. Perhaps I was born with it, or maybe because it wasn't a luxury I had from birth. But loyalty and friendship always came before money. I guess it's a good thing I had friends as a young kid...

After a while, Joon Pyo got lost, stating he almost knew which way to go because his driver was usually the one who navigated the roads. Woo Bin had contacted some people and asked for directions, which turned out to be pretty useful. We found out way into the National Gallery, and everything suddenly fell apart.

Yi Leong met someone he used to date...Ga Eul felt awkward so she stepped back and let him resolve the issue. Woo Bin tried tho Eli, but it turns out he used to date her as well. After the girl _finally_ left, Joon Pyo said they should've just ignored her when Jan Di said they should've resolved it. They then started s big group discussion about whether or not Yi Leong and Woo Bin should call every girl they've ever dated and apologize for giving them, what Jan Di called, "false hope".

"Ji Hoo Sunbae...are we really going to see the city in one day?" I asked doubtfully.

Ji Hoo sighed and pulled me away from the circle they had formed.

"Hey guys! We'll go on first! Don't worry about us!" Ji Hoo shouted. Jan Di waved goodbye and went right back to her conversation. Ga Zeus shook her head at something Jan Di said before taking Yi Leong's arm. I sighed and turned around to follow after Ji Hoo.

Jan Di glanced away from the circle for a moment.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

Woo Bin nodded."Seems like it."

"I still don't get why you'real setting those two up-"

Jan Di shushed Joon Pyo and unzipped her backpack. She took out a bunch of clothes, glasses, hats, shoes, even some fake mustache stickers! Woo Bin cracked up while Yi Leong tried to hide his smile. Ga Eul sighed, and Joon Pyo thought she had gone insane.

"Jan Di...are you sure we should butt into their business?" Ga Zeus asked, picking up a hat.

Jan Di handed a pair of glasses and Joon Pyo while determinedly nodding.

"Yes. Mi Sun is so happy when she talks to Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo obviously loves to spend time with her! What could be better?"

Joon Pyo scoffed. "Geum Jan Di. Why not let them figure it out for themselves?"

Jan Di glared at him and tossed Yi Leong a fake mustache.

"Goo Joon Pyo! Can't you see this is my good deed?"

As Jan Di leaned over to pull some stuff out of her back, Woo Bin sighed.

"She still feels guilty doesn't she?" Woo Bin asked Joon Pyo.

"Yeah. That's probably how she wants to make it up to Ji Hoo though," Joon Pyo replied, sitting down on a nearby bench in the gallery.

"Good luck not being spotted Jan Di.." Ga Eul whispered, putting on sunglasses and a hat.

* * *

Ji Hoo showed me quickly around the gallery before taking me around the city of London. We stayed there for a maximum of twenty minutes before Ji Hoo would be insisting to switch locations for the sake of time.

The F4 had a hard time keeping up, and often had to rely on personal connections and witnesses to help them figure out where the two had gone.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! This is so fun! Where are we going next?" I asked, jumping down from the steps that led to the Science Museum.

Ji Hoo thought for a moment before pointing to a random direction.

"I believe the Tower of London is that way. It's finely close to us, so would you like to go there?"

I nodded eagerly, glad to keep going.

"Oh! Ji Hoo Sunbae, can we go to the Coca Cola London Eye after that?"

Ji Hoo checked his watch. It was already seven o'clock, and getting dinner might take up to eight o' clock...

I knew it would be hard to get on there, but Ji Hoo Sunbae nodded, saying if we ate dinner after immediately going to see the Tower of London, we might be able to get on there. It wasn't like Joon Pyo would leave us stranded in London while they flew,back to Korea by themselves.

Let's just say...the Tower of London was interesting. It came with a lot of jewelry and bed chambers from old kings, queens, princesses, and princes. It was definitely a good experience. However, when we were in one of the rooms, we happened to hear a tour guide describing an extremely bloody tale about murder. The visuals given were a little disturbing.

When Ji Hoo asked me where to go eat, I automatically gave the answer I always gave.

"McDonalds!"

After asking me a few times if that's what I really wanted, he reluctantly took me to the nearest McDonalds.

"Mi Sun, is there a reason you like fast food?" he asked me.

I nodded while drinking some milkshake.

"I don't eat it a lot nowadays, but when someone asks me where to go eat, for some reason I miss this place. It's hard to describe, but all those fancy restaurants require you to be dressed nicely. You are judged by other people based on your manners and eating etiquette. Here though, that doesn't happen."

Ji Hoo seemed to understand what I was saying, so he ordered a milkshake himself.

We finished in twenty minutes, before running to the Eye.

"This is so high!" I gasped, staring out of the glass windows, looking up at the high points of London.

Honestly, I Had acrophobia. But this was just such a good chance I couldn't miss it! I shuffled in my seat a little and tried my best to keep staring outside so Ji Hoo wouldn't see me feeling scared. Instead of staring down, I did my best to stare at the now dark blue clouds, puffy and floating. They felt so close...

When we finally got down again, Ji Hoo quickly glanced at my face.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed from the sights. I'm fine. Do you know where the others are?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "They said they'd be coming to where we were..."

We stayed there for about five minutes before some squealing and chatter floated out way. When Ji Hoo and I turned around, both do us gasped and stared.

All of them...all five of them were getting off the Eye. Were they following us? Did they really expect us not to notice? Ki ahoo turned to me with an apology ready to deliver when I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

"Let's have a talk with them.." I said through gritted teeth.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly, staring at me.

Why are they always following us?

Jan Di had laughed nervously when she saw us and tried to run from it, being prevented by Ga Eul.

"Well, we were always right behind you...but you know...you guys went too fast... So we...yeah..." she explained.

I heaved a sigh and rubbed my forehead. Jan Di had a personality for messing with other people's relationships since Preschool. I'm well aware of it, it's just that I was the one who usually did this with her.

I didn't say anything on the way to the airplane.

* * *

Jan Di apologized to a tired Ji Hoo.

I pretended to be asleep from the tired day, but I just couldnt! When everyone else had went into their own little spaces and did indeed fall asleep, I curled up in my chair and listened to their conversation.

"Jan Di, for the last time it's fine. Really," he promised earnestly.

"I just thought you liked Mi Sun and she seems to really like you too-"

Now I was fully awake. Was Jan Di following us like a matchmaker then?

"I do like Mi Sun! She's a great person! But why-Oh."

There was silence and I let out a heavy breath. Seeing that both of them didn't speak for another five minutes, I quickly fell asleep from actual exhaustion.

"Is she asleep yet?" Jan Di asked.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Look, I like Mi Sun a lot. She's someone who has become very precious to me, and I would protect her from any harm there is in this world. Honestly. She's more like a little sister to me than...that."

Jan Di sighed and nodded. "I know. She really looks up to you Sunbae."

"What?"

"When we were younger...she was deeply devoted to the violin solely. I think she heard you playing from somewhere and that's what got her this far."

Ji Hoo shrugged. Mi Sun's level was indeed slightly higher than his, but was he really the inspiration that started everything for her? Was Jan Di right?

"Besides, do you really think of Mi Sun like that?" Jan Di asked.

Ji Hoo was positive of his feelings. Although he more or less had gotten over Jan Di, he wasn't quite ready to move on yet. Not just yet.

"Oh yeah, aren't we going to a city somewhere for some mini medical treatments?" Jan Di asked Ji Hoo.

He nodded. "Yeah. They said we have to be at the bus stop early next morning if we intend to go."

"Great! I won't be late!"


	10. The Proposal

After Jan Di and Ji Hoo left for their trip, Woo Bin, Yi Leong, and Joon Pyo planned a helicopter ride to go and visit them. I overheard, and couldn't help but try and convince them not to go.

"Guys, should you really be bothering them when they have so much work to do?" I asked.

Woo Bin laughed. "Definitely. At least, our reasons are more important than work."

I looked at them in confusion. What could possibly be more important than their work? They're saving lives and healing people!

Yi Leong pushed Joon Pyo and he tossed me a box. I caught it in my hands, and opened it, before gasping and closing it again, nodding to the three of them who now laughed.

"This is definitely more important," I agreed seriously.

I wished them luck, before going to the lecturing room for music again. As I copied down notes, the ring Joon Pyo was giving to Jan Di zoomed around in my mind. Will Ji Hoo Sunbae be upset? He still has feelings for Jan Di from what I can tell. Should I follow them? But I don't even know where they're going! Ugh...will Ji Hoo even be present when he proposes to Jan Di? Would he oppose it?

Joon Pyo is his best friend. I doubt he would oppose it.

Still! He genuinely loved Jan Di! The feelings can't go away in one or two minutes!

By the time I finally had heart to follow the professor's lecture, we were down to two minutes of class left. I sighed disappointedly and gathered up my stuff to leave. If I was right, Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae should be back before seven or eight o'clock.

As the professor dismissed us, I pulled out my phone and texted Ji Hoo.

 ** _Me: Is Jan Di okay?_**

Ji Hoo Sunbae didn't respond until after five o'clock. By that time, I was worried he would be telling me all about their proposal. Should I tell him what Joon Pyo has in mind? No, but what if he tells Jan Di?

 ** _Ji Hoo: yes, why?_**

 ** _Me: are you guys doing anything?_**

 ** _Ji Hoo: last I saw her...she was being scolded for getting on the bus late._**

 ** _Me: do you know where she is right now?_**

 ** _Ji Hoo: a nearby tent I believe. I'm not sure though..._**

I sighed and headed over to the clinic to visit grandpa.

Nowadays, Ji Hoo's grandpa told me to help out anytime I wanted to. So, I decided to come and help everyday if I wasn't busy. Haneul would sometimes drop by and entertain the little kids before going home with me at eight. Our parents didn't mind that much, but they did occasionally tell me to watch out when it gets dark.

Thats when the other text arrived...

 ** _Jan Di: Mi Sun! Guess what? Joon Pyo proposed to me! And I said yes! (After the F4 interrupted._**

 ** _Me: That's great! How's everyone doing!_**

 ** _Jan Di: happy!_**

 ** _Me: I'm so happy for you! Ga Eul and I will give u a good surprise when you get home!_**

 ** _Jan Di: thanks!_**

Are they really all okay? Is Jan Di just too happy to not notice the fact that Ji Hoo is slightly sad? Or untalkative? Was he disappointed? Or was he hiding it deep inside his heart for the happiness of Jan Di and Joon Pyo?

"Ah...so he proposed."

I jumped and almost dropped my phone on the ground. Grandpa was standing over my shoulder, reading off the text message I had sent Jan Di one by one. I laughed nervously. How would grandpa react to this situation? He simply scoffed and walked away, not saying anything to me.

When I waved goodbye to grandpa, he looked at me with an angry face and furrowed eye brows.

"Where are you going? I thought I told you to come over for dinner!"

"You-You did?"

He nodded confidently so I laughed and went to call mom.

"Eomma, someone is inviting me for dinner. The former president!"

My mom immediately agreed and told me to behave myself. I sighed and promised that I would, as if I wouldn't do that or something.

I went outside and followed Grandpa to his house. We walked at a slow pace, but made it there a little after seven thirty. It was the first time I've ever gone to Ji Hoo's house.

The cleanliness was amazing. Not only was the house well kept, but everything arranged together seemed to compliment the things next to it.

"Here's the kitchen. Get to work!"

Grandpa showed me the kitchen before telling me to get to work. At first, I was confused, but then I realized what he was telling me to do. He wanted me to make us dinner. Ji Hoo wasn't home yet, and I doubt grandpa would want to make the dinner by himself right now.

I took what I had in the fridge and made the best thing I could, serving fish as the main menu accompanied with rice, and some veggies.

By the time I was done, it was about eight o'clock, and grandpa was a little impatient for food. I quickly carried the food over and placed it on the table.

"So...how is it?" I asked slowly. Grandpa scoffed and nodded.

I did a silent little happy dance.

"Grandpa? I'm home."

I froze up. Ji Hoo was home? Now? Should I leave? No, I should probably wait to see his reaction first before talking to him about what happened and how he feels. Besides, I'm his friend. I have to help him through tough times such as these. He needs the support. I should probably stay until I make sure he's all right.

"Mi Sun! I didn't realize you were coming over!" Ji Hoo commented, taking a seat next to grandpa. I forced myself to smile and nodded.

"Me neither. Uh..grandpa invited me."

Grandpa glanced up st Ji Hoo. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

Ji Hoo shook his head and began to eat. We all finished eating in ten minutes, when Ji Hoo and I began to do the dishes so Grnadpa could go to his room and rest up after the long day. We both awkwardly stood next to each other in silence.

"So...Jan di told you about the proposal?" Ji Hoo asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We stayed silent for a moment before Ji Hoo sighed.

"You probably already know this but Jan Di and I-"

"I know. I can tell," I snapped, cutting off his sentence. Anyone would be able to notice. The closeness in friendship. Jan Di had described Ji Hoo as an extra guardian angel sent from heaven. I didn't believe that at first, but seeing how he loves Jan Di, I could easily see him being a guardian angel to her.

"So...are you okay?" I asked.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "I guess. I always expected it to come sooner or later. It's only natural isn't it? They've gone through so many things and they've never broke apart."

I nodded. "Of course. It's to be expected."

"Jan Di said you were planning something for her with Ga Eul?"

I shrugged. "A bachelorette party soon. I might give her some extra gifts too. What about you?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Joon Pyo wants me to be the best man."

A lot of shrugging and sighing happened within those five minutes. Jan Di sent me another text.

"Well... Jan Di wants me to be the maid of honor."

Ji Hoo and I both grinned at each other. We both knew the responsibilities of the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Choosing the perfect gifts, helping pick out gowns and tuxedos, decorating a possibly honeymoon vehicle, attending all pre wedding parties, bearing as a witness for the vows...it wasn't an easy job.

After all the dishes were washed, I talked to Ji Hoo about the wedding and how we were going to plan everything out. Tomorrow we decided, would be our "helping Jan Di and Joon Pyo" day. Picking out the attire and helping them with the wedding invitations. After that...it would probably just be us two planning out everything else.

"See you tomorrow Ji Hoo!" I called as I walked out.

I sighed as I made the way home. Ji Hoo did offer me a ride...but I wanted to walk no,e this time. He was too distracted with the wedding and everything anyways, so I decided to not bother him with my own little problem.

As I walked down a few stores, I heard some footsteps.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

Nobody responded. I picked up my speed and walked as quickly as I could towards home.

Suddenly, someone clasped their hand around my mouth and the other one held my hands together. I screamed and kicked but it was pretty useless.

When I finally got a breath of air, I yelled as loudly as I could.

"HELP!"


End file.
